


Buy You a Drink

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kevin and Joaquin playing matchmakers, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whyte Wrym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: You're in desperate need for a night out when Kevin and Joaquin talk you into going to the Whyte Wyrm.  Everything's going well until a some guy won't take no for an answer.  Luckily, a tall, sexy Serpent from your past shows up just in time to help out.





	1. Chapter 1

With a sigh, you flopped onto the decrepit break room chair, sighing with relief when the cool metal pressed against your skin. Tipping your head back, you let out a low groan.

“Same,” Kevin groaned, dropping into the chair next to you. “Were _we_ that annoying in high school?”

“I sure hope not.” You tipped your head back, letting your hair loose before gathering it into a slightly neater ponytail. “They’re just so damn rude.”

“Remind me why we took this job again.”

“Because it’s summer break and Pop needed the help.” You looked up at him with a smirk. “Also, we need to fund our endless supply of coffee once we get back to school somehow.”

“This is true.” He tugged off his dorky cook’s hat and brushed his hair off his face. “Thank God we have tomorrow off, though. I don’t know if I could handle another petulant teenager screaming at me for not making their milkshake dairy-free.” He groaned, running his hand through his hair. “We don’t even serve dairy-free milkshakes!”

You bit back a laugh at his exasperated expression. When Pop offered you the jobs for your summer break, you had both thought it’d be fun. Reminisce on your high school days, enjoy a few free milkshakes, and make bank along the way. Little did you know that working at Pop’s would be one of the craziest jobs in Riverdale. It almost made you jealous of Moose and Archie working construction for Mr. Andrews. At least they would get a tan.

“So, you in?”

You realized that you had been zoning out and looked back at Kevin with a start. “In? For what?”

He rolled his eyes. “Going out tonight. Joaquin and I are going to the Wyrm to drink away all our summer job stress.”

“Doesn’t he work at the Wyrm?”

“Yes, and it’s very stressful.”

You rolled your eyes and nodded. “Sure, I’m in. Is that bar still as sketchy as it was back in high school?”

This time, Kevin rolled his eyes. “It’s not _that_ sketchy. Regardless, one of Joaquin’s friends is the night manager now, so we can get shit beer on the house.”

“Trying to make me back out, Keller? You know I can’t stand cheap beer.”

“How about shots of cheap vodka?”

“Now that, I can get behind.”

* * *

When you got to the Whyte Wyrm, you immediately felt out of place. In the years since your class had graduated Riverdale High, the divide between the Northside and Southside had shrunk dramatically, but it was still obvious at the Wyrm. Nearly every person there was dressed in leather, denim, or flannel, despite the summer heat. Everyone seemed to be inked, and all of them looked like they could snap you in half without even breaking a sweat.

Joaquin was standing with some other Serpents that appeared to be about your age. Some you recognized from Riverdale High, but others were unfamiliar. When he saw you and Kevin, his eyes lit up, and he ducked away from the group.

“Hey, Preppy,” Joaquin murmured, pulling Kevin close in an embrace. They shared a soft kiss, and you had to restrain yourself from groaning at their cuteness. When they broke apart, you raised your eyebrows expectantly.

“Hey, Y/N,” Joaquin laughed, wrapping an arm around you. “Good to see you, too.”

“Better be,” you grumbled, trying not to smile. “Now where’s this free beer Kevin promised?”

Joaquin rolled his eyes. “I’ll grab you guys some and be back in a second.” He dipped expertly through the crowd, ducking through some of the bigger and burlier Serpents easily. He was back before you knew it, handing Kevin a beer and you a mixed drink.

Thanking him, you took a grateful sip. “Ah, nothing like the finest rail vodka-lemonade.”

He smirked, lifting his own drink for a toast. “Let’s drink to actually making some money this summer.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Kevin laughed.

You all took a sip, cringing at the taste of your cheap drinks.

Joaquin grinned. “Let’s have some fun tonight.”

* * *

At some point in the night, Joaquin and Kevin disappeared for what was almost certainly a backroom hook-up. Having been friends with them since high school, you were used to this, and it didn’t even faze you when they vanished. You still felt uncomfortable taking up a whole table for yourself, though, so you made your way to the bar. With a sigh, you set down your empty cup and signaled the bartender for another. The heavily-tattooed man brought you a fresh drink, and you managed to snag a barstool.

Almost immediately, a guy about your age with slicked-back blond hair and a Serpent jacket slid into place next to you. “Aw, and here I was hoping I could buy your next drink.”

You gave him one look and immediately decided that he was a bad idea. It wasn’t even midnight yet, and his words were already slurring together. He was more than a little wobbly on his feet, and he had zero regard for personal space.

“That’s fine,” you said, keeping your expression cool and firm. “I’m not interested.”

“Not interested?” He laughed, leaning in even closer and pressing his leather-clad shoulder into yours. “Who isn’t interested in a free drink?”

You rolled your eyes and attempted to slide away from him. “I’m not about gifts that come with expectations.”

“Aw, come on, pretty girl, you don’t have to be like that.” You could feel his breath on your cheek as he pressed himself even closer to you. His hand moved onto your hip, resting on the exposed skin where your shirt had ridden up.

You shuddered, glancing anxiously around the bar and hoping for Kevin and Joaquin’s reappearance. It was even more packed now, and the music was even louder. In the dim lights, you weren’t even sure you’d be able to see them through the haze of smoke. Squirming uncomfortably, you made a move to get away from the man, but your foot caught on the leg of the barstool, and you stumbled.

Before you could hit the ground, there was a strong grip on your arm, holding you upright. You looked up just in time to see a tall, dark-haired man wrapping his arm around your waist. “Hey, babe, you good?”

Taking the cue, you pressed yourself in closer to him, fixing the pushy blond man with a hard glare. “I am now.”

The blond guy’s jaw dropped, and he stammered out a response. “Sweet Pea, I—uh—I didn’t—if I knew she was—”

“Enough, Robbie. Just get the hell out of here.”

Robbie nodded sharply, his perfectly-styled hair falling out of place. He scurried out of the bar, glancing over his shoulder a few times to see if anyone was coming after him.

As soon as the door slammed behind him, you slid out of Sweet Pea’s grip and turned to face him. “Thank you so much for that,” you breathed. “I don’t know what I would have done if he kept trying.”

“Anytime.” Sweet Pea smirked as he looked down at you, his eyes roaming dangerously over your body. “Least I could do.” He grinned. “Especially since you’ve saved my ass before.”

Your eyes narrowed in confusion, and he laughed. “Figures you don’t remember. Senior year Physics with Mr. Lewis. I got caught up with some Serpent stuff and didn’t get a chance to study for the final.”

The memory started coming back to you, and you grinned. “Oh my God, I completely forgot about that. I lowkey let you copy my answers for the multiple-choice section!”

He laughed harder, nodding. “Exactly. You must have seen the fear in my eyes because you super not-subtly moved your test to the side of your desk where I could see it.”

“Shit, you’re right,” you laughed. “I was such a goody-two-shoes, and I had never done anything like that in my life. It’s a wonder Lewis didn’t catch us.”

“You may have been garbage at cheating, princess, but I’m pretty good.” He smirked again, and his eyes started roaming over you in a way that made your entire body erupt in goosebumps.

“Well, either way,” you managed, swallowing hard. You were doing your best not to stare at him, at the serpent inked on his neck, or at the strong muscles of his exposed forearms. He was over a head taller than you, and the only thing you could seem to think about was how easy it would be for him to push you up against a wall. “Um, thanks again. Could I, like, buy you a drink or something as a thank-you?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I wish I could say yes, but I’m the manager. If anything, I should get you a free drink as a thank you for saving me from a miserable summer of studying Physics instead of graduating.”

You bit your lip, quickly downing the rest of your old drink. You looked up at him with a flirty smile. “A free drink sounds great.”

“I can even get you something better than rail vodka mixers,” he laughed. “C’mon.”

He walked back to the bar with you, leaning against it and signaling for the bartender. In the crowded bar, your shoulder was pressed against his, with nearly no space between your bodies. Your breath caught in your throat as he handed you a drink, his fingers brushing against yours.

“Thanks,” you murmured, barely able to make your voice audible. The look he was giving you was making your heart race uncontrollably.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then he was cut off by the familiar sound of Kevin’s laugh. Before either of you could get another word out, Kevin and Joaquin were standing with you.

“Y/N, Sweet Pea,” Kevin drawled, his lips curving into a mischievous grin. “Whatever is going on here?”

Joaquin snickered with amusement, and Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and shoved his friend lamely. “I’m buying her a drink.”

“Oh really?” Joaquin’s eyebrows raised. “Buying her a drink, huh?”

“Christ, Joaquin,” you muttered. “No need to make it sound like some kind of euphemism. Sweet Pea and I were just catching up a bit.”

“We had a class together back in high school,” he added quickly. “And she saved my ass senior year in Physics.”

“I’m sure that’s all it was,” Kevin agreed, nodding with absolutely no sincerity. “Nothing even kind of flirty, of course.”

“Keller, I swear to God, I’ll—

“No need for dramatics, Sweet Pea,” Kevin cut him off. “I was just going to ask Y/N if she’s ready to go, though.” He gave you a look, his eyebrows waggling.

You looked down at the drink you had been finishing at an increased pace since he and Joaquin joined you. “Just give me a minute to finish this.”

“Can do. Joaquin and I will find you in a few.” He winked at you and Sweet Pea before heading off.

Groaning, you took a big sip of your drink. “Sorry about him. Kevin’s just—”

“Desperate to hook his friends up?” Sweet Pea finished with a laugh.

You smiled softly. “Yeah, that.”

He grinned, taking a sip of his beer. “I’m used to it. He and Joaquin have been pestering me to _find a nice girl already_ for ages.”

“Same!” You laughed. “Well, find a nice guy, but same.”

“Really?” Sweet Pea’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he glanced back toward where Kevin and Joaquin had left. “That’s a little—”

Before he could finish his thought, there was a shout from behind the bar, and everyone turned to see an incredibly drunk man leap over the counter.

“Shit, I’ve got to—”

“Go,” you chuckled. “Thanks for the drink.”

He smiled softly, pausing for a moment before running off. “Anytime.” With a final smile, he darted off, yanking the guy off the bar with a shout.

You rolled your eyes, finishing off your drink before ducking through the crowd to find Kevin and Joaquin. They were near the front, just about to head out.

“Took you long enough,” Kevin teased.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” You shoved past him and out the door. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Looked like you were having a good time with Sweet Pea,” Joaquin mused, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s shoulders.

“Don’t you two have anyone else to irritate tonight?”

“Nope,” Kevin laughed. “Just you.”

You rolled your eyes, climbing in the backseat of Kevin’s truck. “I don’t know why I even hang out with you.”

* * *

Sweet Pea could barely keep his eyes open as he finished closing the register. It had been a crazy night, and he was pleased to see that the profits reflected it. He fished the keys out of his pocket, ready to lock up and head to the little studio apartment above the bar where he was currently living. 

As he started walking, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see what he had missed. In addition to the usual slew of drunk texts from Fangs and cat gifs from Toni, there were two messages from Joaquin. He opened the first to see nothing but a phone number. His heart started to race, and he had to swallow his excitement before reading the next text.

_thought you might be interested_

Sweet Pea’s lips curved into a grin, and he had to fight the urge to call her right then and there. It was close to four in the morning, and there was no way she’d still be awake. _Tomorrow_, he promised himself. _I’ll call her tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Smutty Part Two will be coming soon, but in the meantime, feel free to check out my other Sweet Pea x Reader works!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut

“Good morning, sunshine,” Kevin greeted you, throwing open the curtains of the guest bedroom. “It’s time for breakfast.”

You groaned, yanking the blanket up over your face. “Turn off the damn lights, Kevin.”

“They’re not lights, girl. That’s called the sun.” He smirked throwing a spare pillow at you. “Now get up, Joaquin said he’d buy breakfast if we meet him at Pop’s.”

With a sigh, you tossed off the blankets and slumped out of bed. “Fine.”

He grinned. “Little hungover?”

You rolled your eyes. “Shut your mouth, Keller.”

“What?” he drawled, chuckling as you struggled to get your sweatshirt on. “You got a few free drinks from Sweet Pea last night, so I can only imagine that—”

“No, Kevin!” You cut him off, shoving him slightly. “Now get out of here so I can finish getting ready.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed. “Just get your butt outside as soon as possible. I am in desperate need of a mountain of bacon.”

As soon as Kevin was out the door, you got to work getting ready. Luckily, you had remembered to pack a bag the night before, assuming that you’d end up crashing in the Keller’s spare room. Since high school, you had spent a lot of time in that room, just as comfortable with the Keller’s as you were with your own family. You managed to get dressed quickly, and you bounded down the stairs to meet Kevin where he was waiting by his truck.

“Took you long enough,” he said with an eye roll. “We’re going to Pop’s, not the red carpet.”

You responded with an eye roll of your own, hopping into the passenger seat.

“But for real, though,” he said as he pulled out of the driveway. “Tell me more about what the heck happened with Mr. Tall Dark and Broody last night.”

“Not much,” you replied, looking out the window and praying that he couldn’t see you blush. “He helped me out of a tight spot with some creep, and then he got me a drink. That’s it.”

“Really?” Kevin asked, his eyes narrowing skeptically. “That’s it? Absolutely nothing else of any interest occurred during that conversation?”

“Nope,” you answered shortly, turning to look at him. “Not everything has to be exceedingly romantic and dramatic, Kevin.”

“But it _should_ be,” he countered, glancing away from the road to give you a pointed look. “You’ve been aggressively single ever since that hot little second you hooked up with Reggie after graduation. It’s about time you put yourself back out there.”

You rolled your eyes, wishing he hadn’t even brought Reggie up. To call that a fling would be an overstatement. “Even if I was interested, I didn’t give him my number, so—”

“That may be the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard. You know damn well that—” He cut off as your phone started ringing, the chirpy melody startling you both. 

You glanced down at the screen to see that it was an unknown number. It was the same area code as yours, though, so it was slightly less likely to be a spam call. Giving Kevin a firm _don’t say anything dumb_ look, you answered. “Hello?”

When you heard the voice on the other end of the line, your heart nearly stopped. _“Hey, is this Y/N?”_

Your jaw dropped as you searched desperately for a coherent answer. “Uh, yeah.” Your lips curved into a soft smile. “Sweet Pea?”

_“Yeah_,” he replied. You could hear the relief in his voice. _“Joaquin gave me your number, and um—I was, well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab dinner or something?”_

All rational attempts at thought flew out the window as you sputtered out an answer. “I’d love to. Are you free tonight?”

_“I am.” _You could practically hear the smile on his voice. _“Meet me at the Wyrm around 7:00?”_

“Don’t tell me you’re taking me on a date to your own bar?” You teased, feeling your cheeks heat up in what was sure to be an embarrassingly obvious blush.

_“I would never,” _he laughed. _“I just live above the bar, and I figured we could take my bike somewhere. You down for that?”_

“Absolutely. See you then, Sweet Pea.”

_“See you then.”_

Slowly, you hung up the phone, fighting to keep a straight face. Next to you, Kevin seemed to be doing his best to keep his eyes on the road instead of freaking the fuck out.

“What that what it sounded like?” he demanded, his eyes wide. “Did he literally just call as we were talking about him?”

“Maybe,” you teased, unable to contain your grin.

“And now you’re going out with him tonight?”

“Maybe.”

“Hell yeah!” he cheered. “Lord knows you could use a good lay.”

“_Kevin!”_

“Oh, come on, girl. What kind of fool would pass up the opportunity to bed that incredible specimen of a man?”

“Way to make it weird, Keller.”

* * *

After spending an absurd amount of time belaboring your outfit for your date, you found yourself stepping out of your car into the parking lot of the Wyrm. Sweet Pea was already waiting there, looking down at his phone as he leaned against a parked bike. You couldn’t help but gape. He was dressed simply enough—dark jeans, a fitted black t-shirt, and a red flannel—but he looked good enough to eat. Like the night before, you couldn’t take your eyes off him, from the way he ran his hand through his hair to the way his shirt fit tightly to his broad chest.

You swallowed hard, attempting to focus yourself, and walked over. “Hey, Sweet Pea.”

Tucking his phone into his pocket, Sweet Pea looked up at you. His lips curved into a grin as his eyes roamed over your body, taking you in. “Hey,” he managed, his voice low. “You look amazing.”

You felt your cheeks heat up and shrugged off the compliment. “You should know I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before,” you said, eyeing up the bike and considering just how close you’d have to be to Sweet Pea to fit on it. “So, I might need some pointers.”

He smirked, handing you a helmet. “Just hold on tight—I’ll take care of the rest.”

* * *

It was dark when you got back to the Whyte Wyrm, the sun having set while you were at dinner. The wind had picked up, too, and you found yourself shivering as you climbed off the bike. Sweet Pea noticed and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, the gesture feeling surprisingly comfortable.

“So, have I turned you into a badass biker yet?” he asked, leading you around to the back of the bar where there was rickety-looking door with a weathered “Staff Only” sign.

You laughed, your heart pounding at the memory of being on the bike with him. You had to admit that is was exhilarating, and you would never complain about having an excuse to be that close to him. “I don’t know about badass, but it was definitely fun.”

He smiled, his dark eyes lighting up. “Good.” He reached the door and pulled you to a stop. “Still down for another drink?”

“Depends,” you drawled, resting your hand on his shoulder and sliding it down to his chest. “Is this drink going to be at the bar or at your place?”

He bit his lip, his eyes darkening as he looked down at you. “Definitely my place.”

“Then, I’m in.” You grinned, pulling yourself up onto your tiptoes to press a soft kiss into his cheek. “I’m definitely not ready for tonight to end.”

His hands moved to your hips, pulling you ever-so-slightly closer to him. “Me neither,” his whispered, his voice so low that you almost couldn’t hear him over the noise of the bar. After a moment, he released his grip on you, fishing through his pocket for keys. Once the door was unlocked, he led you into the bar, and you found yourself in a dimly-lit back hallway.

Behind you, you could hear the sounds of the bar—the raucous music and laughter echoing through the building. “Do you always hear that?” you asked.

He shrugged, leading you down the hallway, away from the noise. “Yeah, but most nights I work, so it doesn’t keep me up or anything.”

“So, who’s working tonight, then?”

“Joaquin,” he answered, rolling his eyes as he pulled open the door to the stairs for you. “The asshole literally texted me saying he’d take the shift before I even had to ask.”

“Kevin must have told him,” you mused. “He was in the car with me when you called.”

“I’m more and more convinced they planned this whole thing,” Sweet Pea grumbled. “Hell, at this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if Joaquin told me he paid Robbie to hit on you.”

You laughed, exceedingly aware that your ass would almost certainly be eye-level with Sweet Pea as you climbed the stairs and taking advantage of it to swing your hips a little bit more than usual. “Would you be mad if he did?”

Sweet Pea reached the top of the stairs a moment after you, grabbing you by the hips and pulling your body into his. “Depends,” he started. His voice was low, his lips mere inches away from yours.

“On what?” You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself even closer.

“On whether or not I would have worked up the courage to talk to you otherwise,” he admitted, his cheeks heating up. “I noticed you almost as soon as you walked in, but it took until that jackass wouldn’t leave you alone for me to make a move.”

You felt your heart start to race—his face was so close to yours. All it would take would be a tiny little stretch, and you’d be kissing. “Well, then, you think I could make the next move?”

He exhaled softly, his lips quirking into a small smile. “And what would that be?”

Instead of answering, you just pressed your lips into his. Your eyes drifted shut as you melded together, the lines between your bodies blurring as he held you more tightly against himself. Deepening the kiss, you ran your hand through his hair, moaning into his lips as he pushed you back against the door. Moving instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling your lips away from his to gasp for air.

Sweet Pea took advantage of it, working his way down to your neck to suck hard on your pulse point. His hands seemed to be everywhere, pressing your body into his and sliding up your shirt to tease at the soft skin of your ribcage.

“Sweet Pea, bed,” you breathed, gripping his hair to hold him back slightly. Your mind was spinning, and you bit back a flirty smile. “I mean, if you want to.”

“If I want to?” he scoffed, already adjusting his hold on you to start walking. “Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one here?”

Laughing, you peppered his neck with light kisses, pleased when he let out a low moan. He dropped you onto the bed, throwing off his flannel as he climbed on top of you. You grabbed his shoulders, pulling him toward you for another kiss. “If I’m the smart one, that must make you the hot one.”

He rolled his eyes, sliding his hands under your shirt to pull it off. “Beautiful, you can be the smart one _and _the hot one.”

You gasped as he started kissing down your collarbone, teasing his fingertips around the strap of your bra and making your whole body erupt in goosebumps. “Sweet Pea, take your shirt off.”

“Of course,” he murmured, pulling his lips off of you just for long enough to toss aside the offending garment.

You nearly moaned when you saw him, wanting nothing more than to explore every inch of his muscled body. Needily, you pulled him back down on top of you, licking your lips before pressing them into his neck. He moaned as you traced your tongue around the curve of his Serpent tattoo, teasing along his neck and down to his shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re wearing too many clothes,” he grumbled, quickly undoing your jeans and sliding them down your legs.

“You too,” you murmured, already undoing his belt. Your hands tangled with his as you got his pants the rest of the way off, leaving you both in nothing but underwear. Grabbing his shoulders, you rolled over, putting yourself on top. Once you were on top of him, you could feel his harness beneath you, separated only by two thin layers of fabric. “Fuck, Sweets,” you moaned, rocking into him. “Fuck, that feels good.”

He held your hips tightly, his jaw clenched as he bit back a moan. “You look so damn good right now.”

“Good enough to eat?” you asked with a smirk, tracing your fingertip down the curve of his abs to play with the waistband of his boxers.

“Fuck,” he moaned, running his hands up your back to the clasp of your bra. With a nod from you, he unclipped it quickly, tossing it onto the ground with all the other clothes. “That sounds perfect, babe.”

Grinning, you leaned into him, pressing your chest into his and catching his lips in a heated kiss. “How about I go first?” you murmured, barely pulling your lips away from his.

All he could do was moan as you slid down his body, tugging his boxers off to free his growing erection. “Fuck, babe,” he moaned, running his hand through your hair as you wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock. “Fuck, yes.”

You licked your lips as you started stroking, unable to rip your eyes away from him. He tipped his head back in a rough moan as you brushed your thumb over the head of his cock. You watched as he reacted, feeling the heat growing between your legs as you teased him. Slowly, you lowered your mouth to his cock, teasing him lightly with your lips and tongue before sucking hard.

He inhaled sharply, his grip on your hair tightening. “Holy shit, babe.” His entire body tensed as he forced himself to keep his hips still. 

You looked up to see his chest heaving. He seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open, desperate to watch as you bobbed on his cock. Smiling, you pulled away for a breath, running your free hand lightly down his abs. He looked so damn sexy like that, gasping and moaning and completely at your mercy. “Like that, Sweet Pea?” you asked, still stroking his cock as you looked up at him.

“Fuck, babe, you’re such a tease,” he groaned, urging you back toward his cock with a light grip on your hair. “I’m so fucking close.”

“Good.” You lowered your mouth back to his cock, sucking even harder than before. With one hand, he held your hair back, but with the other, he teased his fingertips along your shoulder blades, sending a shiver down your spine. Moaning on his cock, you pressed your legs together, desperate for some friction.

“Looks like you might be close, too,” he murmured before choking out a gasp. “I can’t wait to get those panties off you.”

You could feel his entire body tensing as he got closer. His hips arched off the bed, so moaned again, earning a slew of curses from him. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck, I’m so—” He cut off, moaning your name as he finished in your mouth.

You swallowed, not pulling back until he relaxed back into the bed. Then, before you had a chance to say anything, he was flipping you over, kissing his way down your exposed body. “Fuck, Sweet Pea,” you chuckled, gasping as his tongue flicked over your nipple. “Someone’s excited.”

“That was fucking perfect, babe,” he replied, barely lifting his lips from your breast. “And now, it’s your turn.” He looped his fingers in the waistband of your panties, yanking them down your legs and tossing them aside. Slowly, he ran his hands down your thighs, pulling them apart as he kissed his way down your stomach. You arched your back, letting out a breathy moan as you ran your hand through his messy hair.

“Shit, Sweet Pea. Now, who’s being a tease?”

He smirked, dragging his fingertips closer and closer to your core. “Look how wet you are,” he mused, running his finger ever so lightly over your folds before pulling away. “You almost got off just sucking my cock, didn’t you?”

You whimpered, fisting the sheets with the hand that wasn’t in his hair. “Please, Sweet Pea.”

He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of your hips, circling his fingers around your core so gently that it made you want to scream. “Please what, beautiful? Use your words.”

“Please lick my clit, Sweet Pea,” you gasped, your breath catching as he slid a finger into you. Your eyes squeezed shut as he dragged his tongue along your core, flicking it against your clit. “Fuck,” you moaned, your hips bucking as your back arched.

With his free hand, Sweet Pea held your hips in place, easily holding you down as he slipped another finger into you. He curved his fingers inside you, hitting the perfect spot and earning a slew of curses. Between that and his tongue flicking in a steady rhythm against your clit, you could feel your orgasm building. Every inch of your body felt like it was on fire, everything in you fading away but the feeling of his body against yours.

“Sweet Pea, I’m close,” you gasped, squeezing your legs around him. 

“Come for me, beautiful,” he murmured, his breath hot against your soaked core. “Let go, and come for me.”

Your legs shook, and your breath shortened. Within seconds, your entire body seemed to explode with electricity, every nerve ending lighting up as pleasure shot through you. Sweet Pea licked through your climax, the hum of his lips against your clit making your orgasm that much more intense. Finally, you started to come down, gently pushing his head back so that you could catch your breath.

“Holy shit,” you sighed, tipping your head back on the pillow. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

Sweet Pea crawled back up the bed, pressing a light kiss into your neck and pulling your body close to his. You could feel his erection pressing into your thigh, and you wrapped your hand around him, leaning over to find his lips with your own.

He moaned into your lips as you stroked his length, his body shuddering into you. “Fuck, baby. I need to be inside you.”

“Do you have a condom?” you whispered, running your other hand through his hair to pull him impossibly closer.

“Mhm.” He reached toward the nightstand, fumbling around in the drawer to find one without pulling away from you. Somehow, he managed to grab a condom, half-heartedly closing the drawer before returning his attention to you. Gently, he ran his fingertips through your hair, brushing it off your face to press a soft kiss into your lips. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

You pulled your body even closer to his, letting go of his cock to grab his hips. Pulling your eyes open, you held his dark gaze with your own. “Fuck me, Sweet Pea.”

“Gladly.” He ripped open the condom wrapper, getting it on in a flash and pinning you underneath him. With his knees, he pushed your legs apart, dipping his fingers back into your core to check that you were still wet. “Ready, babe?”

“Mhm,” You wrapped your arms around his neck, spreading your legs even wider as he lined his cock up.

His eyes squeezed shut as he slid into you, only pushing in about halfway before stopping. He sucked hard on your neck, pulling out slowly before thrusting in again. It took a moment for you to adjust to his length—he wasn’t even all the way in yet, and you already felt deliciously full. You wrapped your legs around his waist, lifting your hips into his. “More, Sweet Pea,” you pleaded. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so damn good,” he moaned, picking up his pace and forcing you back down onto the bed. Your entire body rocked with every thrust, the sensations shooting out from your core and building quickly into a second orgasm.

You clung to Sweet Pea, your fingertips digging into his back as he pounded into you. All you could do was hold onto him, your hips rocking up to meet his with every thrust. You whimpered his name, your entire body tingling with pleasure. “I’m going to come, Sweet Pea. Fuck, more, please.”

With a grunt, he picked up his pace, thrusting relentlessly. He kissed you hungrily, shifting his weight so that he could move one hand to your clit. Smirking into your lips, he flicked his thumb across your clit, and you jerked into him, moaning into his lips.

“Come on my cock, baby. I want to feel you come undone for me.” His voice was low and rough, his breath heavy and hot against your damp skin. “Come for me, baby.”

Almost immediately, your body clenched around him, your orgasm ripping through you even harder than the first one. Your body went limp, and you clung to Sweet Pea, riding out your climax as he kept thrusting. 

Within seconds, he let out a loud moan, his grip on your hips tightening almost painfully as he stilled inside you. “Fuck,” he breathed, his eyes squeezed shut. Slowly, he thrust a few times, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. Then, he pulled out of you, collapsing onto the bed with a heavy exhale.

You just lay on the bed for a moment, basking in the glow of your orgasm as he climbed off the bed to get rid of the condom. A moment later, he was climbing back into bed, pulling your body close to his to pepper light kisses across your neck.

“I may have left a mark or two,” he breathed, his lips curving into a smirk.

“Sweet Pea,” you whined, pulling your eyes open to look at him. When you saw him, you smiled. His hair was a mess, his lips red and swollen from the heated kisses. You let your eyes drift down his neck, pleased to see that you had left a few marks of your own. “Guess there’s no way I’m going to be able to keep this from Kevin and Joaquin.”

He rolled his eyes, dragging his hand down your body to rest on your ass and pull you tight against him. “Why bother keeping it a secret? Is the goody-two-shoes Northsider afraid to let everyone know she went to bed with a Serpent?” he asked with a smirk.

“Not at all,” you answered, giving him a firm look. “I just don’t want to have to wear a scarf to work in the middle of summer.”

Holding your shoulder, he dragged his thumb across your collarbone, admiring the way the dark marks were starting to show on your skin. “I think it looks pretty damn good.” He pulled you close for a kiss, leaving his lips pressed against yours. “I think you look pretty damn good.”

“We should do this again sometime,” you mused, tugging the blanket over the two of you with a shiver. “And not just the sex part.”

“Don’t you head back to school soon?” he asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

“I do.” You bit your lip, nodding. “But not very far away—it’s just in New York. I can be home in an hour.”

“And you’d come home to see me?” he asked skeptically, his grip on your hips tightening.

“Depends.” You shrugged, snuggling in closer to his chest. “Would you come to visit me, too? You looked up at him, making sure he could see your eyes. “Because I’d be willing to try for you, Sweet Pea, if you’re willing to try for me.”

He couldn’t contain his grin, and he pressed a quick kiss into your forehead. “I’d absolutely be willing to try for you.” Gently, he cupped your jaw, guiding your mouth to his for another kiss. “So, you want to spend the night?”

“Only if you promise not to hog the blankets,” you teased, wrapping your arm around his waist.

“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! if you liked this, be sure to let me know and check out my other Sweet Pea x Reader works!


End file.
